Future lives
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: set 4 years after young Dracula series 3 what I think Vlad and Erin's future will be like. Rating cause I'm paranoid and it might go into some detail and there might be mild language chapter 3 uploaded
1. 1- cravings

**Future lives**

Summary- set 4 years after young Dracula series 3 what I think Vlad and Erin's future will be like.

chapter 1- cravings

Erin was stuck inside with her 2 year old baby and again she was pregnant, Vlad on the other hand was getting some stuff for her because he knew she had cravings the last time she was pregnant she had cravings for pickled onions and yogurt which to Vlad was not very keen watching her eat this time, she wanted pickled onion crisps with prawn cocktail sauce which again he hated to watch her eat but then again it was partly to blame for making her having these cravings, but when he came home she was in one of her mood swings firstly she was sweet to him and thanking him for the stuff next minute when he said something the wrong way she snapped at him and then,

"Why did you have to get me pregnant TWICE? I hate getting mood swings"

"I know but this was planned"

" yes but the first one wasn't was it? Rosie needs feeding"

"oh yeah I got you some milk" he threw it to her and within one second she caught it her reflexes were much better since she was bitten, the reason she was bitten was that they both wanted it, yes he finally decided to drink humans blood but he's not very proud of himself for doing it and after she got bitten she was pregnant, with their daughter Rosie since the moment she was born she looked identical to Erin but had Vlad's eyes.

Once she had fed Rosie she put her into her crib, Erin stroked her hair then kissed her forehead which always made her drift off to sleep after she was fed. She felt rush behind her and knew that Vlad was in the room then she suddenly felt him put his arms around her waist which made her automatically turn around and put her arms around his neck and lean in but just as their lips were about to touch she speeded to the bathroom to be sick, another reason she hated being pregnant, morning sickness.

Because they now lived on their own they had everything vampires needed so they had a cellar and since Erin refused to drink soy blood because she depised it but Vlad still had it but he hid but he would be dust (not literally) if she ever found out unfortunately it didn't take her long to realise but they had human blood and since Vlad didn't drink soy blood anymore they needed it anyway but Erin didn't always hate it when she first became a vampire she liked it but hated actual blood and couldn't stand watching Vlad drink not that he'd ever drink it in front of her but the first time she got pregnant and she wanted the soy blood she couldn't stand it and threw it up, to her it was to bland especially when she was a now pregnant vampire, but right then and there (after she cleaned herself up) she had a craving for it and she asked,

"do we have any soy blood?"

"Why you hate it?"

"because I have a craving for it just answer the question Vladimir" she never called him by his full name unless she wanted it badly or she was annoyed at him and he wasn't sure at that moment whether she was annoyed at him or she had a really bad craving for something she absolutely hated so he asked,

"Are you just annoyed at me or do you have a really bad craving"

"both now get me the soy blood NOW! Please?" and off he went to go get the soy blood.

Sent from my iPad

Sent from my iPad


	2. 2-The power of surprises

**Chapter 2- the power of surprises**

2 weeks later...

Vlad was trying his best trying to keep up with everything Erin was telling him to do but when he came into their room to talk to her that night was not really a good idea because she was in bed asleep and he woke her which he wished he hadn't because as soon as she woke up she lifted herself from the coffin and crossed her arms over her chest and was in one of her mood swings so obviously she didn't want to be disturbed and she was annoyed at him for no apparent reason according to Vlad anyway so she sent him a telepathic message saying in her annoyed voice,

"eff off Vlad I was asleep and you woke me up!" by this point she was almost completely awake and there was no point in going back to sleep now because she knew he wouldn't give up because he obviously wanted something and since he thought he wasn't doing any harm he spoke aloud,

"No Erin I need to talk to you about something" she still wasn't speaking to him so instead she threw a fireball at him which he dodged, just, but he still refused and rolled her eyes then gave up and finally spoke aloud and said,

"fine what do you want to talk about?"

"it's about everyone coming over for a sort of a family reunion" she raised her eyebrow and got out of the coffin and then asked once she was beside him,

"Even Ryan?"

"even Ryan" he agreed she smiled and then kissed his cheek,

"so now your in a good mood are you" he asked

"well what do you expect you woke me up it's your own fault Vlad why couldn't have you asked me tomorrow when I was actually awake?" she said

"I wasn't thinking" he confessed

"I know you weren't, but what am I even going to wear at this thing I'm 4 months pregnant and none of my dresses fit me" she replied

"what about the dress you wore on one of our dates the last time you were pregnant?" he suggested she shook her head and replied with,

"one it won't fit me because I've gone up sizes since then and it's also out of fashion" she said this in a bit of a 'duh' tone he then replied with,

"since when did you care about fashion" that was it he had taken it too far he knew he deserved it but he didn't actually mean it the way it came out but it still earned a fireball being thrown at him which this time he caught turned it to nothing, she was annoyed at him for that but she couldn't be bothered to deal with him in that moment so she decided to go back into their coffin and went back to sleep.


	3. 3-Family Reunion

**Chapter 3- Family Reunion **

about 4 days later...

It was a Friday night and Erin went to get her dress for the 'party' it wasn't exactly a party but she still needed a dress, Vlad went with her and was waiting for what felt like forever (for him anyways) until she finally came out with her dress on and he just gaped at her, 'she looks beautiful' he thought to himself then when she asked,

"What do you think?" he couldn't say anything but one word which was,

"wow"she laughed and kissed his cheek then she said,

"maybe I should wear this before the party" she winked at him and strutted away smiling at herself because she knew he was looking at her bum while she was walking away and she knew what he was thinking and telepathically told him this,

"Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself Vlad" he got a fright when he felt her say that in his head and replied telepathically,

"I am keeping them to myself your the one who hacked into my thoughts" she laughed at this then when she was ready she opened the curtain and replied aloud to him,

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Well why else would I agree to getting you pregnant twice!" she giggled then took his hand and speeded off after buying the dress when no one was looking.

About 2 hours later...

Vlad and Erin were kissing on the sofa when the doorbell went they knew it would be everyone coming for the party and luckily they were dressed well Erin was, Vlad on the other hand was not ready and was sitting in his boxers and had no shirt on he was so busy thinking about Erin when he was getting dressed that when he was in the middle of getting dressed he just stopped because he couldn't be bothered to get dressed and he too busy thinking about Erin in her gorgeous sexy dress that-

"Vlad get dressed that will be your dad and everyone, I mean I would let you go like that but I don't think your dad will approve now go" Erin said this and it snapped him out of it and he went to go get dressed and laughed when Erin joked about his dad not approving.

When Erin got the door she saw Ingrid and Bertrand and about to kiss not realising she opened the door but they didn't snap out of it until Erin said,

"HI!" not only they snapped out of it but they jumped away from each other and let go of holding each other's hands.

"Come in Vlad's getting dressed and-" she cut herself when she finally realised what they were doing then she continued "wait you two are together" and of course as usual they denied it with a 'pfft' and a 'no course not why would you think that' Erin raised her eyebrow in 'really your denying this when I saw your two holding hands and almost kissing' once she had shown this expression ingrid gave in and said,

"Ugh yes we're together what's it to you" Erin smirked when she knew Vlad was in the room and obviously had heard it not ingrid and Bertrand realised and knew he was in the room of course but she said,

"oh it's nothing to me but it might be something to your little brother" she stepped aside so that Vlad was in view and their mouths were gaped open.

"So when we're you going to tell me this?" he asked

"well-" ingrid started but got cut off by Erin giving Vlad a look that said 'you can finish this later' then she said,

"Look who's here" letting the count and reinfield in then shortly after Ryan which was much to Ingrid's disgust then ingrid said,

"what are you doing here this is a family reunion not a family reunion plus a half fang that I got ill from" Erin rolled her eyes and replied,

"he is family he's my brother do you not remember the reason why I came to live with you in the first place?" she cringed at the memory of why she had came to the Dracula's in the first place she never intended to fall in love a vampire or even become one and have a baby with him and another one on the way.

A couple of hours later...

Erin was on the couch with Vlad but she was asleep on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Aww look at that the wimpire and his wait what is she again?" Ingrid said looking at Erin and Vlad

"My fiancé we were waiting for the right time to get married, but she's the queen but not my wife"

"right that's not confusing" she replied sarcastically

"leave it out ingrid now about you and Bertrand"

"Well we haven't been going out very long he actually asked me about I think a month ago" she shrugged she thought it was no big deal

"well if he turns to dust you better not get revenge like you did with Will" he said harshly

"You never know I might just be planning something completely different not to do with ANYONE turning to dust" she told him proudly

"What are you trying to get pregnant?" he asked

"Maybe I mean you two already have one kid with another on the way how hard could it be"

"you don't know how hard" he mumbled thinking she wouldn't hear unfortunately for him she did

"what do you mean?" she asked confused

"I mean it took us like 6 months before she was pregnant again and everyone knows we didn't plan the first one it sort of just happened" Vlad said

"whatever" she said and wooshed off to see Rosie.

That moment Erin woke up and asked,

"Where's ingrid?"

"Shes gone to see Rosie maybe I don't know" Vlad replied

"thanks Vlad really helpful" Erin said annoyed and then rushed off to find Ingrid and Vlad was just behind her just incase she speeded to fast and Vlad had to check if she was okay, thankfully she was.

A/n: sorry if there's some lack of punctuation it's quite hard to write on an iPad and so that's the reason if its confusing or lacking punctuation I'll try my best and check it but sometimes I want to get this up so badly I don't check so yeah but I hoped you enjoyed and plz r&r!


End file.
